


New Planet Days

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I suck at tags, M/M, act 7 spoilers, cute new planet stuff, davekat - Freeform, everyone is happy and junk, there are also pumpkins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat and their average day on the new planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Planet Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm im a homestuck mood... and it's like two in the morning as I'm writing this, someone save me.... 
> 
> I keep seeing (and writing) all of these cute davekat new planet things on tumblr and I thought I would make a fic that compiles some of these things! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also to update what is happening with my hospital days series, don't worry things will come back as soon as I finish this semester of college, thanks for being understanding guys!)

Dave wakes up to the sound of light snoring, he would have never expected Karkat to be the snoring type, but he knows better now after sharing a bed with the troll for over 2 years (one sweep according to Karkat). He had also discovered when they first started sharing a bed on the meteor that Karkat was a blanket hog, more like a blanket nester; Dave looked at the sleeping troll next to him who was nestled under five blankets and curled up in a ball, head resting on his bare chest, Dave felt one of Karkat's nubby horns dig into his stomach as his boyfriend nuzzled him in his sleep.

"Hey babe, it's time to wake up," Dave said quietly as he ruffled Karkat's messy black hair. He only received a grumble in return. Dave smiled, "Oh come on Karkles, we have shit ta do today, Dirk and Jake said they have a surprise for us in the backyard.

Karkat turned himself around until he was facing Dave, head still on the Strider's chest, the troll rubbed his eyes with his hands and blinked, he was greeted with crimson red eyes. Dave was perfectly comfortable wearing no shades around his significant other, and Karkat loved that about him, made him feel like Dave trusted him 100 percent.

"This surprise better be really fuckin special for me to get up right the fuck now, the earth sun is rising Dave, this is still very weird for me." Karkat wasn't used to being around the sun very much because the one on the planet that he was from was so hot that no one could stand it, so he never went out when it was out, having an 'earth sun' on the new planet was strange and different to him.

Dave smiled, "I promise you'll like it, but how 'bout we eat some breakfast first? I'll make you coffee if you get up with me," Dave bribed him, and Karkat did like the human beverage, he contemplated this for a few moments and then decided why not? 

As the got ready they went through their normal morning routine. Ever since they got their own hive on the new planet they had fallen into a very nice routine for the mornings, Dave would usually be the one coax Karkat out of bed, mostly with bribes of coffee, and promises to make muffins (with Jane's help of course) later in the day. Karkat would then tiredly walk around the bedroom and pick up random things to wear, most of the time he threw on a t-shirt with his grey cancer symbol or a shirt with his knight of blood symbol and one of Dave's many red hoodies; Karkat had finally stopped wearing turtlenecks in favour of the blonds hoodie collection. 

While Karkat did this Dave would make his way to the kitchen and prep breakfast. He made toast and eggs and poured some AJ for himself and brewed some coffee for Karkat. 

They would eat in silence, Karkat reading a book and Dave drawing new panels for his crappy web comic.

Mornings were simple and quite mundane for them. This morning was a bit different though because they had plans for the day.

"So Dirk and Jake are gonna stop by in about a half-hour to help me set up the surprise," Dave said in between mouthfuls of eggs.

"That's fine with me, I'm going to go meet up with Harley anyways and help her take care of the crops, she says the pumpkins are looking great so far."

They both finish their food and before Karkat leaves for the greenhouse he gives Dave a quick kiss, "Love you," he mumbles before he grabs for the doornob.

"Love you too Kitkat, I'll come get you later when the surprise is ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved, they keep me motivated to write more.


End file.
